bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Destrakon Gear
Destrakon Gear is a Bakugan Battle Gear, which is used by Sid Arcale and then Ren Krawler in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description The Destrakon Gear is the Battle Gear of Rubanoid, Sid Arcale's partner Bakugan in season 3 Gundalian Invaders. It is made up of snakelike parts that can shoot laser beams at any angle. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders It was used on Rubanoid in episode 2 by Sid Arcale. It was used to battle Helix Dragonoid but failed. It is used with Rubanoid again in episode 5 by Sid against Dan and Ren. It is used yet again with Rubanoid in episode 8, but still did not win, even though the command card "Ruby Storm" enabled level two Battle Gear Ability. It appeared in episode 12 to help Rubanoid battle Drago, but still ended up losing in the end due to the fact of Drago evolving. It appeared in episode 23 to help Rubanoid and Linehalt battle Drago but lost after Drago used Jakalier and then Cross Buster. It appeared in episode 26 to help Rubanoid and Ren fight Aranaut but lost. ;Ability Cards * Destrakon Gear Brinel '(''Destrakon Wave Force): Adds 400 Gs to Destrakon Gear. (Level 1 class ability) * '''Destrakon Gear Vickers: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Destrakon Gear. (Level 2 class ability) Game It was released in late October. It has been shown in Deka and recently, regular size. Its Silver Deka version has 90 Gs. A Gold one has 270 Gs and a Copper one has 100 Gs. In Japan, the Gold version in CS-009 has 180 Gs. Ability Cards (Japanese) *'Gidora Gear (Red): '''Only the Battle Gear "Gidora Gear" may use this Ability Card. Use before you roll a bakugan that can carry Battle Gear. If you succeed to stand your bakugan, place the Battle Gear "Gidora Gear" on it. Add the Gear Bonus to the bakugan's G-Power. You must take it off when you win a battle or get a double stand with that bakugan. *'Gidora Gear Brinell (Green):' Only the Battle Gear "Gidora Gear" may use this ability card. Play during a battle. If your bakugan is equiped with GIDORA GEAR, you gain 200 G-Power. Trivia *Destrakon Gear is similar to Orochi, a Japanese myth creature with eight heads, the eighth head being that of Rubanoid when combined. *It resembles Alpha Hydranoid's tentacles. *Equipped with Destrakon Gear, Rubanoid is the only Bakugan besides Exedra and Phosphos to have more than three heads. *Destrakon Gear can also stand for 'destruction gear'. *Its Japanese name is 'Gidora gear', refering to ''King Ghidorah, a Hydra-like creature from Godzilla. *The tentacles heads of Destrakon Gear resemble Rubanoid's own head. *Only a deka has been released in America. *On the Japanese version, right above where the DNA code would be, it says 'ST/SML', which means Sega Toys/ Spinmaster Licensing. This just proves it is a Japanese exclusive Bakugan. *It has never been used by Linus Claude, Rubanoid's current partner. Gallery Anime File:Destrakon-gold-sphere.png|Destrakon Gear in Gear form dstrrrknnnn.jpg|Destrakon Gear equiped to Rubanoid in ball form Rbds.jpg|Destrakon Gear equipped to Rubanoid in Bakugan form Rub Destrakon Gears heads.jpg|Destrakon Gears heads rdfl.jpg|Rubanoid using Battle Gear Ability Destrakon Wave Force Helix Dragonoid..png|Rubanoid using Destrakon Gear to attack Helix Dragonoid 800px-Brinel.png|Rubanoid + Destrakon Gear use Destrakon Gear Vicker Rubanoid + Destrakon Gear use Destrakon Gear Vicker 2.jpg|Rubanoid + Destrakon Gear use Destrakon Gear Vicker Rabnoid + Destrakon Gear use Destragon Gear Brinox.jpg|Rubnoid + Destrakon Gear use Destragon Gear Brinox Game File:T1zWB5XnBvXXcGbNE1_041406.jpg|Gold Destrakon Gear File:600x571-2011031100021.jpg|Pyrus Rubanoid equiped with Gold Destrakon Gear !B3kjHugCGk~$(KGrHqMOKikEyY4m1nmhBMmsj7ICr!~~_3.jpg|Packaged Deka Destrakon Gear File:!BviOmY!BWk~$(KGrHqEOKjkEwPT!sC!TBMFBngIWqQ~~_12.JPG|Deka Pyrus Linehalt equiped with Deka Destrakon Gear !BviOnRwBGk~$(KGrHqMOKi0EwP)SYcysBMFBnk6Vc!~~_12.JPG|Deka Pyrus Linehalt equiped with Deka Destrakon Gear !BviOn7!CWk~$(KGrHqEOKjsEwOiU1!IQBMFBnn5yyw~~_12.JPG|Deka Pyrus Linehalt equiped with Deka Destrakon Gear (back view) !BviOoogEGk~$(KGrHqEOKjEEvUZVjmsdBMFBnq4Nh!~~_12.JPG|Deka Pyrus Linehalt and Deka Destrakon Gear File:Rubanoid_Destrakon.jpg|Deka Aquos Rubanoid equiped with Deka Destrakon Gear !BvnTqd!Bmk~$(KGrHqN,!icEv1+0F2hlBMFSwZBqfw~~ 3.JPG|Deka Aquos Rubanoid equiped with Deka Destrakon Gear !BvnT4e!Bmk~$(KGrHqF,!iMEv1+0!lutBMFSwvufEw~~ 3.JPG|Deka Aquos Rubanoid and Deka Destrakon Gear !B4Hu)pg!2k~$(KGrHqEOKikEyV3VvOQwBMope3iiY!~~_35.jpg 10136639.jpg 10141919.jpg Others File:destrakonposter.jpg File:Detrakon_Gear.png File:Destrakongear.jpg Destrakon Gold.png Destrakon Silver.png Destrakon Copper.png Category:Battle Gear Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Weapons Category:Japan Exclusive Bakugan Category:Gundalian Bakugan